


The Time Black Saturn Ate a Tide Pod and Died ((Not Clickbait))

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Tide Pods, Youtuber Black Saturn, i cant believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Another day in the life of Black Saturn





	The Time Black Saturn Ate a Tide Pod and Died ((Not Clickbait))

**Author's Note:**

> titanium lex is a lesbian - Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
> NO I JUST STARTING THINKING ABOUT BLACK SATURN DOING THE WATER BOTTLE FLIP CHALLENGE IM GONNA YELL  
> asherjpeg - Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
> I WOULD NOT PUT HIM PAST THAT HED DO THAT ALL THE TIME
> 
> Tomattoan - Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
> NO ABSOLUTELY. Probably eats frickin tide pods too  
> asherjpeg - Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
> he always dyin  
> titanium lex is a lesbian - Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
> YES  
> titanium lex is a lesbian - Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
> HE DID THE TIDE PODS AND THEY HAD TO RUSH HIM TO THE HOSPITAL  
> asherjpeg - Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
> omfg yes

Black Saturn settled back in the chair, staring into the camera lens - still not turned on.

As much as he loved doing these videos, this was something he wasn't looking forward to. But the people will get what they want.

So he presses the record button.

"What up everyone Black Saturn back again with another challenge video, this one was heavily requested so I had to do it." A pause to breathe.

In post he will edit in a dramatic zoom of his face before panning back out.

"The Tide pod challenge!" Pause for dramatic music and light effects. He shifts in the chair to be more comfortable. The container of Tide pods was just out of sight of the camera.

"Now I've heard many people saying that it isn't a good thing to eat these because they are, 'poisonous' or 'can cause serious damage to you'." Both phrases are emphasized with the use of air quotes.

"Like, I deal with dangerous stuff all the time, how much harm can one cleaning product do?" He scoffs at that and reaches for the box of tide pods, making sure he gets the orange color container right up and close to the camera.

He opens it up and grabs a tide pod. Showing it off to the camera also.

"Time to finally taste the forbidden snack." And without a second to waste, he pops the tide pod into his mouth and crunched down on it.

immediately Black Saturn spits it out, crying. He runs out of his room. **"TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!"**  The camera was still recording as his frantic wails and Rex yelling at him echoed from downstairs.

After a while, the camera shuts off. Black Saturn rushed to the hospital to get his stomach pumped and everyone shares their disappointed at him.

Easy to say, there won't be a video for that day.


End file.
